dungeon_crawlersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeon Crawlers
The events of the game Dungeon Crawlers occur in a planet called Terra which is located in a universe with millions of years of story involving fights between wretched and deformed deity-like beings who had turned a once prosperous reality into a nightmarish one. History of the Universe The world in which the events of the game unfolds is called Terra, a world interconnected with other worlds through ancestral portals created by the First race, a race as ancient and unknown as the universe, beings of immeasurable power that created an intergalactic empire leaving fragments of their power on every planet. But everything has an end, and these beings would end up abandoning their creation for reasons that until today are unknown; thus leaving in the ruins of his empire the remnants of his energy and presence. Eons later, some alien beings appeared to the reality that the First race abandoned, it's thought that they came from a plane far from that reality, this beings are known as Beings of the Brahma-loka. These beings differed into two groups, the Akasha, ethereal entities that take disembodied forms of gases that dwell in the space vacuum, sometimes using asteroids, planetoids, planets and even astros or supernovae to form nightmarish forms. These were followed by their brother race, the Ahamkâra, physical beings with tangible forms that, unlike their brothers, perceived their own individuality; these beings were represented as authentic living nightmares, in fleshy, bony, jagged amorphous forms, formed from claws and eyes without any sense. It is believed that their brother race (Akasha) took their forms in inspiration to their bodily brothers as they were the only beings they knew until then. At the beginning of their reign the two brother races coexisted in harmony by dividing the universe into two sections that divided the two races, the Akasha dedicated themselves to merging and separating in a cycle that seemed eternal monopolizing large dimensions of the functional vacuum using the different celestial bodies that they found in their path to form their bodies, while their brothers the Ahamkâra dedicated their existence to populate the worlds that they found in their path to create an empire in which they would be absolute masters and lords, the beings with whom they populated these worlds were physiologically more anthropomorphic beings than their parents, these beings received the name of Indra, the first children of heaven. These beings enjoyed an almost divine power received by their masters, in this way they began to create great structures for their creators, shaping the world so that their lords could adhere to these worlds whenever they wanted. Thus they began to conquer the different planets of their territory, using the technological vestiges of the first race to cross the bridges between worlds, and thus create the first empire of the Ahamkâra. After many millennia of expansion of the Ahamkâra, a large number of them began to desire more power over the conquered territories and began a war against the other Ahamkâra. That conflict received the name of Krôdha and the time would be counted from that conflict due to the events happened in this war. This conflict decimated the number of the gods to only 108 and destroyed countless worlds in the territory of the corporeal beings, leaving the territory of the Ahamkâra almost empty, and as their thirst for power and domination was too great to be satisfied they launched an attack to the territory of the Akasha. At first they started sending the Indra to conquer the planet through the portals of the First race that existed on the planets of which the Akasha used as bodies, at first the conquests were fast and effective because the Akasha did not realize about the first incursions until it was too late, but when they realized their brothers intentions to send smaller beings to make it harder for them to fight back they began to create life forms through the gases of which they were formed and the remaining energy of the First race to create beings formed from rock, energy and gas, and they called them the Apana Vata. These beings managed to slow the advance of the Indra in many worlds, what forced the Ahamkâra to intervene themselves, merging with the worlds from which the Akasha were created to build their bastions until the next reproductive cycle arrived so that their race could enjoy again with a large number of beings. Since then the Akasha and the Ahamkâra reached a situation of siege in which the two races prepare for the possible offensive of the other to reclaim the territories. During this war between the Akasha and the Ahamkâra a new race was created in the worlds where the Ahamkâra merged with the core of the planet. Since the power and form of the Ahamkâra, the particles of which the Akasha are formed and the remaining energy of the First race mixed to give birth to the lesser races known as Klêsa, also known as the mistake, and it's with them that our adventure begins. These minor beings at the beginning of their existence were not aware of the danger that lurked, because they lived in underground cavities and there they could develop and create small civilizations, until one day they decided to explore the surface of their world encouraged by ancient texts and maps of the First race. Once they reached the surface, they discovered the horrid reality, that their world was dominated by nightmareish beings who had as a leader a superior being and a true monster of nightmare, this was Mala, lord of the toxic mantra. After discovering this horrid reality they decided to join forces between races and destroy the core of Mala to free their world from the terrible nightmare and return the glory described by the texts of the First race. Primal Gods and Lesser Beings * First race: Primordial race of which there is almost no information, it is only known that they dominated the universe at a remote time and created interplanetary portals that connect the worlds between them. * Beings of the Brahma-loka: They are divided in two races, tha Akasha and the Ahamkâra. ** Akasha: Incorporeal beings without perception of individuality, they live in an eternal cycle of fusion and fission with their peers and use different celestial bodies to form physical forms and occupy large amounts of cosmic terrain. The number of individuals that make up their race is not known due to their lack of perception of individuality, but it is known that they name themselves as Jîvâtman. ** Ahamkâra: Corporeal beings with perception of individuality, they are ambitious beings and willing to destroy their peers only for their desire of power. After the great war of called Krôdha their number was decimated to only 108 copies, after conquering part of the territory of their brother race they remained in a state of siege waiting to reproduce, which is a process that takes several thousand years for createing a single individual. The god who settled on the planet Terra calls himself Mala, and has a tentacular shape with thousands of teeth in his tentacles. * Indra, the firsts sons of the sky: They are a race created by the Ahamkâra, beings made in the image and likeness of their creators but with more anthropomorphic figures. There are two types of Indra, the High Indra and the Minor Indra. ** High Indra: They are beings more similar to their parents while retaining a more amorphous appearance but significantly anthropomorphic. They can be of a colossal size or of a medium size, the dimensions vary depending on the individual. ** Minor Indra: They are more anthropomorphic beings but they retain certain features that remind them of underwater creatures, they tend to be at the service of the High Indra but it does not have to be the case. Its size may vary but there are no individuals of the dimensions of the larger of the High Indra. * Apana Vata: Created by the Akasha these are beings formed by gases, energy and stones, they have a high energy power and great arcane skills. Their sizes, like the High Indra, vary greatly, with Apana Vata large as the largest of the High Indra and others the size of the smallest of the Minor Indra. * Klêsa or the mistake: This term refers to the races originated from the fusion of the Indras, the Apana Vata and the primordial energy of the First race. This would result in smaller beings (approximately the same size as the Minor Indra) but with a greater capacity than the other minor races to develop arcane and physical powers due to their closest proximity to the primary energy of the First race. From this race several number subraces where born, and each of them received a name according to their physical composition. These subraces are the following: ** Human. ** Dwarf. ** Demihuman. ** Amphibian Humanoids. ** Draconian. ** Elf.